Part of me
by Ray Edelweiss
Summary: Eren se siente engañada y débil por lo que decide unirse a las Fuerzas Militares para demostrar qué tan fuerte es y dejar así el pasado atrás, y en medio del proceso conocerá al sargento Levi, quien se meterá en su vida sin que se de cuenta, dándole una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz... /AU/LevixFem!Eren/Canción; 'Part of me' Katy Perry


**Holas~!**

**Esto se me ocurrió espontáneamente ayer y quise escribirlo :B De mucho tiempo escuchaba ésa canción y me dio curiosidad el video (nunca antes lo había visto) y se me prendió la defectuosa bombilla xD **

**Espero les guste~**

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción.**_

**CANCIÓN: [Part of Me] - Katy Perry**

* * *

**Part Of Me**

Eren agarró el relicario que traía puesto y suspiró al abrirlo y encontrar dos fotografías, una era suya, la otra de su novio. Alzó la vista hacia la ventana de un restaurante, se podía ver perfectamente una de las mesas donde se encontraba dos personas, una muchacha rubia bastante guapa y a su lado su novio. Eren cerró el relicario y contuvo la respiración, era el momento de la verdad.

Observó cómo ambos charlaban, nada anormal o sospechoso... hasta que él estiró su mano por encima de la mesa y cogió la mano de la rubia. Luego para rematarla, acercó su rostro para depositar un beso en su hombro y murmurarle algo en la oreja.

Y con eso lanzó todo al demonio. Eren apretó los dientes y contuvo las lágrimas, dejó rápidamente su escondite y caminó decididamente hacia el lugar, atravesó al puerta con pasos decididos y caminó hacia los dos. Para entonces los dos ya se habían separado, pero todavía se sonreían. El muchacho palideció al ver a Eren y se apartó de la rubia, que miró a Eren de pies a cabeza examinándola.

"¡Tu!" –dijo Eren molesta.

"E-espera..." –trató de defenderse el chico. La rubia se mofó de Eren y miró a un lado.

"Eres un maldito mentiroso –le acusó llamando la atención de los demás, el chico se sintió avergonzado y trató de calmarla pero Eren no se dejó y se sacó el relicario rápidamente- aquí tienes –dijo dejándolo con fuerza encima de la mesa- dáselo a ella"

Tomó un plato y se los arrojó en la cara, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta todavía hecha una furia. El chico se cubrió del golpe dejando el plato caer al suelo rompiéndose. Sintió las miradas de todos y fue tras Eren.

"¡Espera, Eren! –al alcanzarla le agarró de la muñeca- ¡Espera!"

"¡No me toques! –Eren se deshizo de su agarre lanzándole una mirada furiosa- ¡Aléjate de mi!"

"¡Pero no te vayas así –le reclamó también molesto- ¡Hablemos de esto!"

"¡Se acabó!" –finalizó Eren y abrió al puerta de una patada.

"¡No es lo que piensas!" –dijo el chico molesto.

"¿A sí?" –peguntó con sarcasmo.

"¡Si! ¡Espera...EREN!" –le llamó, pero Eren ya estaba corriendo tratando de alejarse lo más de ahí, conteniendo todavía las lágrimas.

**·**

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

**·**

Eren se refugió en un parque, ocultándose entre unos arbustos y estando sola dejó por fin salir las lágrimas. Se sentó sobre el césped abrazando sus rodillas tratando de no pensar en nada, en no recordar nada... Pero en su cabeza solo podía recordar todos aquellos momentos que pasó con él, todos esos bellos recuerdos que hace unas semanas le traían felicidad y sonrisas. Había creído que por fin había encontrado a su alma gemela, y que sería feliz a su lado.

Pero no, solo había sido usada, para luego probablemente ser desechada como cualquier cosa. Ser reemplazada por esa rubia tonta de buenas curvas y ojos azules. ¿Qué a caso todo el cariño y atención que le dio a ese tipo no valían nada frente a esos atributos? ¿Tan superficial resultó ser?

Lo maldijo y maldijo el momento en que lo conoció... no quería volver a verlo, quería irse lejos, muy lejos de ahí...

**·**

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

**·**

Después de desahogarse, salió de su escondite y caminó por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejar la mente y no pensar en lo que había pasado. Entonces se acercó a una pared de anuncios que había ahí. Uno en particular le llamó la atención:

**·**

_¡Haz la diferencia! ¡Demuestra que tan fuerte eres!_

_Únete a las fuerzas militares._

**·**

Releyó la parte de: ¡Demuestra que tan fuerte eres! Y sintió como un impulso por cambiar su vida y demostrar su fuerza se apoderó de ella.

No era débil, no quería serlo. Al diablo aquel estúpido, no lo necesitaba y no pensaba torturarse por él. Ella era fuerte y quería demostrarlo. Rápidamente arrancó el anuncio...

**·**

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**·**

Eren se observó fijamente en el espejo. Cualquiera que la viera podía afirmar que ella era bonita a simple vista, quizás no tenía un cuerpo revelador y bien marcado, pero sus rasgos eran delicados y dulces. Sus grandes ojos esmeraldas le daban un toque encantador y su cabello era castaño y le llagaba hasta por debajo de los hombros. Eren era verdaderamente linda, pero después de lo ocurrido sentía que eso no tenía ningún significado especial.

Cogió las tijeras que estaban encima del lavamanos y respiro hondo.

Comenzó a cortarse el cabello, primero lentamente, luego le dio un ataque de rabia y comenzó a cortárselo arrebatadoramente. Sintió algunas lágrimas querer asomarse y las controló. Cuando acabó dejó las tijeras y observó los mechones de cabello en el lavamanos y luego alzó la mirada hacia el espejo...

**·**

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**·**

Su cabello ahora ni le llegaba a los hombros, era tan corto casi como el de un hombre. Pero se sintió satisfecha, era un cambio más que radical. Dejó el baño y fue a su habitación, abrió el closet encontrándose con varios vestidos, faldas entre otras prendas coloridas y femeninas. Los miró fijamente y recordó las muchas veces que él le había dicho que se veía linda con ellos.

"Puras mentiras" –murmuró y los ignoró.

Cogió unos pantalones oscuros y una sudadera, se vistió rápidamente, metió algunos cambios de ropa y todo lo necesario en una maleta. Antes de irse observó una fotografía en un marco sobre una repisa, la tomó y frunció el ceño al verlos a dos ahí abrazados, volcó la fotografía sobre la repisa para no verla, con demasiada fuerza quizás, ya que escuchó como el vidrio se quebraba. Y sin mirara atrás salió de esa casa, dispuesta a no volver.

**·**

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

**·**

Fue bienvenida en los cuarteles con cierto escepticismo, pero eso no la acobardó. Le dieron más ganas de demostrar lo fuerte que era. Cambió su ropa y recibió su uniforme con cierta emoción, la condujeron hacia los dormitorios, donde conocería a las demás reclutas que también deseaban entrar en las fuerzas militares. Las demás le recibieron entusiasmadas, cada una con una razón diferente por la cual estar ahí. Una de ellas en especial se mostró algo confundida al verla, alegando que 'lucía demasiado adorable e inocente' como para querer ser un soldado. Eren frunció el ceño algo molesta y le dijo que no le molestara.

Su entrenamiento comenzó de inmediato, fueron presentadas ante una mujer de lente y sonrisa enérgica, la mayor Hanji que les dio la bienvenida y les explicó las reglas que debían acatar si querían ser soldados.

Comenzaron con las pruebas físicas y de resistencia. Hanji las hizo correr por varios circuitos donde tenían que trepar redes, caminar sobre troncos para ver su equilibrio, saltar, arrastrarse en el lodo, nadar, escalar paredes, correr bajo la lluvia, etc, etc... Eren le puso ganas desde le principio y en ningún momento se rindió, muchas veces se cayó inclusive, pero siempre se levantaba rápidamente y continuaba con el mismo empeño. Hanji no tardó en notar su entusiasmo y dedicación, y tomó especial interés por ella.

**·**

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

**·**

Un día Hanji les indicó que comenzarían a practicar con las armas, comenzarían con el arco y flecha, para practicar su puntería y luego seguirían con las cuchillas de doble filo. Hanji se paseaba observándolas a todas, mientras cogían el arco y trataban de apuntarle a un maniquí que estaba a unos 10 metros de ellas. Cuando ya le iba a tocar a Eren salir al frente tuvo un fugaz recuerdo.

Ella y él habían ido a un festival en el pueblo y entre las atracciones que había estaba apuntarle a un muñeco para conseguir un premio. Ambos lo habían intentando, ambos cogieron un arco y se dispusieron a disparar algo para regalarle al otro, siendo al final él quien ganó un peluche para ella. Recordó cómo habían reído y como luego ella le abrazó encantada por el obsequio... Se reprochó así misma por recordar aquello y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Cogió el arco y apuntó concentrándose, pensó en que aquel muñeco como el del festival y pensó que ahora debía ganarse su propio premio ella misma, sin que nadie lo hiciera por ella. Apuntó y le dio exactamente en la cabeza.

Hanji observó esto y anotó en su libreta.

**·**

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**·**

En una ocasión de sorpresa Hanji les indicó a las muchachas que se juntarían con la tropa de reclutas varones para un entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"¡No vayan a decepcionarme!" –les advirtió con una sonrisa.

"¡SI!" –todas se mostraron algo emocionadas, salvo por Eren que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con ningún hombre, sentía que muy en el fondo los aborrecía a todos por igual. Al menos podría desquitarse derribando a algunos.

Más tarde durante susodicho entrenamiento, Hanji observaba como las chicas lograban dar buena pelea y en algunos casos derribar sin problema alguno a sus contrincantes.

"Tsk...menudo grupo de debiluchos me ha tocado" –masculló con molestia el hombre parado a su lado, que era le sargento encargado de los reclutas varones. Se trataba de un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro azabache, ojos azules de mirada fría y seria. Se trataba del Sargento Levi, conocido como 'el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad'.

"Oh vamos no digas eso –le regañó Hanji- aunque debo admitir que mis muchachas son muy fuertes" –dijo para molestarlo.

"Tsk...cierra la boca"

Levi paseó su mirada entre las peleas que se daban lugar ahí, cuando su mirada se trabó en cierta muchacha que se enfrentaba a un muchacho alto, musculoso y claramente fuerte. Comparada con él, ella era más que inofensiva. Dejó de prestarles atención pensando que él ganaría, cuando después de algunos movimientos escuchó un fuerte estruendo y volvió a mirarlos. Debía admitir que se sorprendió cuando vio al muchacho en el suelo, derrotado.

Todos dejaron de pelear para observar aquello sin poder creérselo, las muchachas aplaudieron de la emoción elogiando a Eren, que después de haberlo derrotado se sentía poderosa, algo cansada, pero poderosa. Algunos chicos también se unieron a los aplausos bastante sorprendidos.

"¿Y ella?" –le preguntó Levi.

"Ah Eren-chan... Eren Jaeger, una de mis reclutas más destacadas. No es precisamente la más fuerte, pero tiene una gran habilidad para pelear, y también una determinación y disposición inquebrantables. Una soldado muy fuerte" –le dijo Hanji sonriendo contenta.

Levi se limitó a observar a aquella muchacha que ahora hora le ayudaba a ponerse de pié al muchacho que había derribado, sonriéndole algo apenada y pidiéndole disculpas. Eren lucía demasiado inofensiva, demasiado tierna para ser un soldado...pero por otro lado, como pudo ver en sus demás peleas, tenía una determinación y una voluntad fuertes, tenía una mirada decidida.

Inevitablemente tomó interés en aquella muchacha...

**·**

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**·**

Ya el entrenamiento inicial estaba llegando a su fin, y Eren estaba ya casi segura de que lograría entrar a las fuerzas militares sin problema alguno. Eso la entusiasmaba más y le daba más fuerzas para seguir esforzándose. Por otro lado, Levi dejaba a menudo a sus reclutas para irse con Hanji a ver al grupo de chicas. Decía que lo hacía porque ellas parecían ser más aptas que sus reclutas debiluchos y prefería verlas a ellas. Aunque en realidad solo iba a ver a Eren, siempre estaba pendiente de lo que ella hacía, y al cabo de unos días se dio cuenta de lo que Hanji había dicho. Ella si tenía la intención de volverse más fuerte y así seguir adelante.

La prueba final llegó y Eren pasó la prueba sin problemas, obteniendo el quinto mejor puesto.

Unos días después les tocó a los nuevos reclutas escoger a qué división ir. Cuando Levi, junto a Hanji y sus superior se pusieron en la tarima frente a los nuevos, el de cabello negro buscó entre los jóvenes a Eren, encontrándola en le instante, luego apartó la mirada fijándola en algún otro lado. Su superior dio un discurso invitándolos a entrar a las Tropas de Reconocimiento, la división más riesgosa de las tres que habían, la que se encargaba de llevar a acabo las misiones a campo abierto.

Tras dar el discurso, aquellos que no querían arriesgar su vida se retiraron, quedando solo los interesados. Levi volvió a mirar donde había estado Eren y sintió una especie de júbilo al verlo ahí parada. Les dieron la bienvenida y luego pasaron a examinarlos. Los reclutas se colocaron en una fila, esperando su turno para presentarse ante sus nuevos superiores.

"Eren Jaeger –se presentó la muchacha cuando fue su turno, entonces Levi dio un paso hacia ella y trató de atacarla con el puño. Fue repentino, pero Eren supo reaccionar por instinto y bloqueó su ataque. Por un par de segundos le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Levi, estaba dispuesta a defenderse. Los ojos de Levi brillaron al encontrarse con esa mirada-

"Nada mal... –murmuró Levi.

Eren recordó de pronto quién era y retrocedió apenada.

"¡M-mis más sinceras disculpas!" –se apresuró a decir.

"Esa es una buena mirada...no la pierdas" –le dijo y siguió con los siguientes reclutas.

Eren no le quitó los ojos de encima, sintiendo curiosidad por aquel hombre.

"Oye... ¿qué fue eso?" –le preguntó Hanji a Levi.

"Solo quería corroborar algo..." –dijo Levi dándose la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada de Eren, que fue apartada rápidamente.

Alcanzó a ver un tímido rubor en sus mejillas.

**·**

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh, whoa_

**·**

Eren se sentía más que estupenda al caminar por los cuarteles con su uniforme de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Muy pronto tendrían una misión en el exterior y se sentía algo nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa. Quería demostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto en esos meses.

Por otra parte algo nuevo había surgido. La extraña sensación que le invadía cuando estaba cerca de su sargento. Le resultaba de lo más extraño, ya que él no hacía nada en particular que justificara aquellas sensaciones, no le hablaba especial. Ni le miraba de una manera especial, quizás lo único destacable era que de todos los reclutas nuevos solo recordaba el nombre de ella. Pero cuando le llamaba por s nombre la muchacha de repente se sonrojaba y se ponía algo nerviosa.

¿Era por su primer encuentro? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué el sargento había hecho eso? ¿Por qué solo a ella?

En un par de ocasiones pensó que quizás se estaba comenzando a enamorar de su superior, lo cual solo la espantó. Pero al recordar cómo había sido enamorarse de su ex novio, no encontraba ninguna similitud. No era lo mismo, era ora cosa...era algo más intenso. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

El día antes de la misión a campo abierto, llegaron varias cartas para los soldados. Eren no esperaba ninguna de nadie así se disponía a irse cuando le llamaron indicándole que tenía un carta.

Sintió un nudo desagradable es su estómago cuando leyó quién la había mandado.

**·**

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah,_

_Except for me_

**·**

Se sentó en unos troncos para poder leerla con calma, aunque en realidad quería deshacerse de ella. Desplegó la hoja y comenzó a leer con aburrimiento. Decía que la había buscado bastante y que estaba preocupado por ella, le preguntaba porqué lo había hecho. Luego un párrafo completo de disculpas y promesas que no serían rotas jamás. Oraciones cargadas se cursilerías y promesas de amor eterno, y como cereza del pastel una proposición de matrimonio. Eren no supo que hacer con aquello, le resultó enfermizo y algo repulsivo. Al final decía que le esperaría sin importar qué y que rogaba por su seguridad, y también un 'Te amo'. Observó la carta y finalmente la arrugó sin más, sacó de un bolsillo un encendedor y le prendió fuego sin miramientos. Observó como la hoja se volvía cenizas y luego las cogió con cuidado y las arrojó al viento, observó como danzaban en el aire y cerró los ojos.

Ni un millón de promesas de amor, de disculpas, ni anillos con diamantes o 'Te amo's les harían retroceder y volver a su lado. Se había acabado y ahora tenía otros objetivos en su vida.

No advirtió que Levi la observaba, había observado todo, desde que recibía y leía la dichosa carta, hasta que lanzaba las cenizas al aire. Le entró curiosidad saber de quién había sido la carta, pero si la había quemado de esa forma significaba que no era nadie que pudiera presentar un peligro para él. Sonrió satisfecho y se alejó.

Eren abrió los ojos y miró en dirección del sargento, observando como se alejaba. Y volvió a sentir aquella sensación adormecedora, puso su mano en su pecho y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente.

**·**

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**·**

El día de la misión estaba lloviendo, pero aun así todo continuó como estaba planeado. Salieron muy temprano hacia el bosque a caballo, con las capas puestas para no mojarse. Pero aun así el viento soplaba fuertemente y la lluvia caía torrencialmente, y todos no tardaron en sentir frío. Eren apretó los dientes para no escucharlos castañear. Era solo un reto más que debía superar. Cabalgó junto a su equipo, procurando de vez en cuando observar a los que encabezaban la gran masa de personas, donde se encontraba Levi. No tenía sentido preocuparse por ese hombre, ya que era el más fuerte de todos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Escuchó a otros hablar y se giró hacia un costado, donde una pareja cabalga la par, el muchacho le ofrecía una capa extra que tenía a una muchacha, que le sonreía con dulzura y le agradecía, temblando de frío.

Sintió una especie de cuchillada y recordó algo del pasado. El pasado que había creído olvidar por completo.

Eren se encontraba en la tina del baño, echada cómodamente, el agua estaba tibia y la espuma cubría toda la superficie del agua. Al lado de la bañera se encontraba él, sentado sobre el piso de azulejos, no usaba camisa, su cabello estaba húmedo y laminaba fijamente con una sonrisa placentera. Eren se sonrojaba al sentir su mirada y trataba de alejarlo lanzándole espuma.

Eren escuchó las risas en su mente como un eco, y se sintió frustrada. ¿Por qué había vuelto a recodar algo así? ¿Por la maldita carta que le había mandado? Sintió como lágrimas de furia se escapaban confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia. Se las limpió bruscamente y ahogó un gemido de molestia.

Muy delante de la formación, Levi miró hacia atrás como si estuviese revisando que todo fuera bien, pero en realidad solo buscó a Eren coincidiendo con el momento en que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Aquello le dejó intranquilo, pero de todas formas no podía ir a verla, tenía que concentrarse en la misión.

**·**

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

**·**

Pasados tres días todavía no había encontrado al enemigo y seguían explorando el territorio. Eren no se dejó desanimar por aquel recuerdo y se concentró en su trabajo. Se sentía algo ansiosa por pelear, y así poder despejar mejor la mente.

Levi por su parte le tenía bien vigilada, después de la cabalgata no había podido ir a ver cómo estaba y después ya no supo cómo tocar el tema. A demás, técnicamente no era de su incumbencia lo que le aquejaba a un subordinado. Así que se limitó a mantenerla bajo su vigilancia.

Sin embargo el cuarto día, por fin dieron con el enemigo y de inmediato se inició una pelea entre ambos bandos. Los grupos se separaron como se los habían indicado y se esparcieron para ganar terreno y no dejar escapar al enemigo. Eren fue con su equipo y salieron a un claro dónde un grupo de rebeles les esperaban. Se inició una pelea de inmediato, y Eren agarró con firmeza sus armas.

En el lugar donde las peleas eran más abundantes, se encontraban los soldados más fuertes, entre ellos Levi que luchaba derribando a sus contrincantes uno tras otro, sin casi hacer esfuerzo. Quería deshacerse de todos de una buena vez para así poder buscar a Eren, en medio del alboroto de lo grupos separándose, la había perdido de vista por completo y ahora se sentía intranquilo, aunque sabía que ella sabía pelear bien.

Cuando derribó a otros cuantos, se dio cuenta de que habían logrado limpiar la zona, así que sin consultar ni nada se subió a su caballo y dijo que iría a ayudar a los demás grupos. Recordó la formación y fue hacia dónde el equipo de Eren debía de haber ido.

**·**

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, no_

_Away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me..., no_

**·**

Todos los miembros el equipo habían salido heridos en medio del combate, todos salvo una. Eren derrotaba a cuantos enemigos se interponían en su camino, era la única en pié de su equipo y ya había acabado con asi toda la tropa enemiga. Salvo por un hombre que era verdaderamente fuerte y sabía manejar bien su espada. Eren observó sus cuchillas y se do cuenta de que debía cambiar por unas nuevas, ya que las suyas ya estaban gastadas y ya no le quedaban más. Pensó en golpearlo e inmovilizarlo, para así correr hacia un de sus compañeros y que le dieran sus cuchillas. No lo pensó mucho y llevó a cabo su plan. Le dio un fuerte ataque dejándole, una herida en el brazo y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia uno de sus compañeros, cuando ya estaba casi cerca, oprimió el mecanismo y las cuchillas cayeron. Lo que no tomó en cuenta fue que el hombre la había seguido y al verla indefensa de un fuerte golpe la apartó de su camino logrando lanzarla un par de metros lejos.

Eren se incorporó adolorida y se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, no tenía armas de ninguna clase y no podría pelear...era el fin...

Cerró los ojos derrotada y pensó: _'hice lo mejor que pude...'_

Recordó entonces aquel suceso que la condujo ahí, y apretó los puños. Había venido ahí para demostrar que era fuerte... Recordó todo su entrenamiento, el esfuerzo que le había puesto, las muchas veces que pudo haberse rendido, pero no lo hizo. Y no lo haría ahora tampoco...

Se puso de pié decidida y adquirió la postura de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Pelearía hasta el final, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Aun sin armas y estando sola, pelearía, pelearía hasta el final. Al ver su terquedad en seguir peleando el hombre rió algo emocionado y alzó la espada para luego correr hacia ella. Eren lo observó venir, pero no se acobardó en ningún momento, se mantuvo firme y cuando ya estaba a un metro de ella e iba a darle el golpe de gracia, y ella iba a intentar con todas sus fuerzas golpearlo, pensó en Levi. Pensó que hubiera sido agradable verlo y hablado con él una última vez...

Cerró los ojos, preparada para recibir el golpe...que no llegó.

**·**

_Throw your sticks and your stones,_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my __soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

**·**

Abrió los ojos confundida al escuchar un quejido de dolor, observó como el hombre se desplomaba revelando detrás suya la pequeña silueta de Levi, que había llegado justo a tiempo para bajar de su caballo y atacar por la espalda al hombre que trataba de lastimar a Eren. Lo había hecho justo a tiempo...

"H-heichou..." –murmuró Eren todavía consternada.

"¿Estás bien?" –le preguntó tajante como siempre, pero en su voz se podía detectar algo de preocupación.

"S-si...eh... –Eren se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia- ¡M-muchas gracias!" –exclamó.

Levi alzó la mano y acarició la cabeza de Eren, dejándola perpleja.

"...me alegra..." –y sin decir más se dirigió hacia los demás soldados que estaban tirados en e suelo, para comenzar a patearlos y zarandearlos, ordenándoles que se levanten y dejen de lloriquear. Eren le observó fijamente y sintió de nuevo que sus mejillas se enrojecían... Por un momento había pensado en arrojarse a los brazos del sargento para que la abrazara...

Hanji la buscó de inmediato cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado. Eren estaba sentada sobre un tronco con una manta encima de sus hombros y Levi estaba parado a su lado, dándole una bebida caliente.

"¡EREN! ¡Oh que alivio, estás bien!"

"Si, gracias por su preocupación –dijo Eren-... aunque...fue un descuido mío que haya estado en peligro...mis disculpas"

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?"

"si hubiera sido más rápida o hubiera pensando en algo mejor, no habría resultado desarmada...y no habría sido una molestia"

"¿Haa? Pero que dices –Levi pareció mosquearse – si tu fuiste la única que quedó en pié de tu equipo"

"¡Es cierto! Me dijeron que tú te encargaste de casi todos los contrincantes, deberías sentirte orgullosa de ti misma" –dijo Hanji.

"Pero..." –insistió Eren. A lo que Levi le agarró del mentón obligándola a mirarle.

"Oye mocosa ¿cuál crees que es mi trabajo, aparte de matar a esos imbéciles? –Ere no supo que responder, se sentía intimidada ante su mirada fija y sus cercanía- precisamente es asegurarme de que los 'niños' lleguen sanos y salvos a sus casas, así que solo hacía mi trabajo cuando te salvé"

"¡S-SI!" –respondió rápidamente Eren.

"A demás –dijo con un tono más suave- tú estabas dispuesta a pelear ¿Cierto? –Eren asintió- una persona normal se hará puesto a rogar por s vida o hubiera tratado de escapar, tú no lo hiciste te pusiste de pié y estuviste dispuesta a pelear hasta el final, a morir con dignidad –Eren le miró fijamente, sorprendida- eso significa que eres realmente fuerte, y eso es algo de lo que deberías estar orgullosa"

Ere parpadeó algo asombrada y luego sonrió contenta. Él lo había dicho, lo había admitido, que ella era fuerte, y eso valía más que mil personas diciéndole eso. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose satisfecha, había logrado demostrarlo, todo su esfuerzo al final había valido la pena. Esa fuerza que tenía, de no rendirse y seguir hasta el final, era parte de ella. Siempre había estado ahí, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarla. Era una parte de ella que no perdería ante nadie, ni ante el sujeto que le había mentido, ni ante cualquier enemigo.

Cuando todos se hubieron reorganizado y ya estaban listos para volver a los cuarteles, asignaron varios caballos para llevar las carretillas donde trasladaban a los heridos. Entre ellos suba el caballo de Eren, que al no tener transporte decidió ir a buscar alguna amiga con quien ir, cuando alguien le agarró de la capa y la jaló.

"Vendrás conmigo" –le indicó la voz de Levi que era quien le arrastraba.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la caravana ya se encontraba en movimiento de vuelta al cuartel. Encabezando el grupo estaban los correspondientes superiores, a excepción de Levi que se encontraba a un costado de la formación, llevando a Eren, que estaba sentada detrás suyo, abrazándose por detrás. La muchacha se sentía algo avergonzada, pero a la vez encontraba aquella situación bastante...emocionante. Mientras cabalgaban apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Levi y cerró los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, disfrutaría de aquello al menos hasta regresar a cuartel, una oportunidad como esa no se repetiría de seguro... Inconscientemente deseó que aquello durara para siempre y que se adentraran entre el follaje y los árboles, y no llegar nunca a su destino. No sabía que Levi, pensaba algo muy similar.

**·**

"...insisto ¿Era necesario?" –preguntó Eren con una mueca frente al espejo.

Después de la misión que fue un éxito y con pocas bajas, los altos mandos decidieron darles unas cortas vacaciones. Como eran cortas (una semana) no podía viajar muy lejos así que entre varios decidieron ir al pueblo más cercano a pasar el tiempo. Precisamente al pueblo de Eren, que se mostró algo reacia a ir, pero al final fue arrastrada por Hanji y otros amigos.

Ahora acababan de alojarse en una posada y entre Hanji y Mikasa, una de sus mejores amigas; la que justamente había dicho que Eren era demasiado encantadora para ser soldado, le habían preparado una sorpresa a Eren.

"¡Eren te ves preciosa!" –exclamó Hanji.

"Te queda bien" –dijo Mikasa con un ligero sonrojo.

"Si...me veo ridícula" –le había puesto (a la fuerza) un vestido donde la parte del busto era blanca y el corsé y la falda negros.

"Vamos, no digas eso...usar algo así de lindo no te hará daño" -le dijo Mikasa.

"¡Vamos entonces!"

Salieron a las calles, Eren se sintió algo nerviosa, hace mucho tiempo que no usaba algo así, y ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su cómodo uniforme militar. Suspiró derrotada y miró las calles a su alrededor, sintiendo algo de nostalgia. Se encontraron con los demás y en conjunto fueron paseando por el pueblo.

Ere buscó entre las personas, pero no encontró a Levi, pese a que ya sabía de antemano que él no había ido con ellos. Se sintió algo decepcionada, hace ya bastante que no lo veía y lo extrañaba bastante.

Siguieron paseando, cuando llegaron a un calle amplia Eren miró a su alrededor y se encontró con alguien que hubiera deseado ni volver a ver. Partió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo esperando que aquella persona no se haya percatado de su presencia y trató de mezclarse entre sus amigos.

"¡EREN!"

Eren se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró con la persona que menos deseaba ver.

"Ah..." –no se le ocurrió que decir, la verdad era que quería irse.

"V-volviste..." –dijo el muchacho sorprendido.

"Si..."

"Me alegra tanto...veo que no estás lastimada que alivio" –dijo con ¿sinceridad?

Eren le dedicó una mirada desconfiada.

"Si...gracias supongo..."

"...Te cortaste le cabello, te queda bien" –dijo con una sonrisa.

"Ahá... eh...bueno...me tengo que ir" –dijo queriendo darse la vuelta.

"¡Eren! –le llamó desesperado- ... ¿Recibiste mi carta?"

"...Si..."

"Entonces... ¿Por qué...?" –parecía contrariado.

"Creí habértelo dicho...se acabó..."

"¡Te dije que lo siento!" –exclamó ofuscado.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de opinión..." –dicho esto Eren se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su amigos que le habían esperado algo preocupados.

Sin embargo él no se rindió tan fácilmente, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, obligándole a mirarle.

"¡Ya fuiste a tener tu aventura esa! ¡Es hora de que vuelvas!" –le gritó molesto.

Eren parpadeó confundida, sin entender sus palabras al principio. Peor cuando las comprendió sintió rabia. ¿Es que él había creído que ella volvería a su lado? Que sin importar qué ella volvería siempre a su lado... ¿Por quién le tomaba? ¿Por una tonta? ¿Creía a caso que era su propiedad?

"¡Eren!" –los demás iban a ayudarle, pero la muchacha reaccionó antes.

Rápidamente se deshizo de su agarre como lo había hecho aquella vez y ésta vez hizo uso de sus nuevos conocimientos de auto defensa y le practicó una llave tirándolo con fuerza en el suelo.

"¡No me molestes! –le gritó- ya no soy la misma que engañaste aquella vez, soy más fuerte y no necesito a nadie, menos a ti, para valerme. Así que déjame en paz"

Eren se alejó de él hecha una furia. Pero aquel sujeto parecía no rendirse todavía y trató de ponerse de pié e ir tras ella, pero alguien le dio una patada en la cara, haciéndole escupir sangre y un diente. Ante el alboroto, Eren se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió bastante al ver a Levi, quien había sido el de la patada.

"Oye tú –le dijo al sujeto que se retorcía en el suelo, colocó su pié sobre su abr para así inmovilizarlo y hacer que le mirara- escúchame bien, será mejor que no vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima a ella, o a dirigirle la palabra o acercarte siquiera a ella. ¿Entendiste? De lo contrario yo mismo me encargaré de que tenga una muerte lenta y dolorosa –lo había dicho con un voz fría y una mirad de lo más atemorizante- no se quién diablos creerás que eres, pero uno basura como tú, no se merecería ni en un millón de años a alguien como ella, así que aprende tu lugar"

Dicho esto apartó su pié y caminó directamente hacia Eren, que le miraba sin poder creer que le haya defendido de esa forma, todavía estaba asimilando sus palabras cuando Levi le tomó de la mano y se la llevó por otra calle.

El sujeto se quedó en el suelo sangrando por la boca, mirando por donde Levi se había llevado a Eren, a _su_ Eren. Frunció el ceño y por un momento pareció que quería ir tras ellos, pero el grupo de soldados se puso enfrente suyo, claramente con ganas de molerlo a palos... todo parecía estar en su contra, como si realmente hubiera perdido par siempre a Eren...y de hecho así era.

Levi se llevó a Eren a un pequeño parque cerca de un lago, la llevó a una banca donde ambos se sentaron. Eren todavía algo sorprendida y avergonzada, Levi con su actitud impersonal de siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Heichou...eh... –Eren no sabía qué decir, así que comenzó con lo más sencillo-...creí que no había venido..."

"Ah...tenía que acabar algo de trabajo antes de permitirme un descanso, en cuanto acabé vine para acá porque Hanji dijo que aquí pasarían el tiempo todos –explicó monocorde- lo cual me recuerda... –sin previo aviso Levi se derrumbó a un costado, de manera que su cabeza cayó en el regazo de Eren que se convirtió en piedra-...fue un largo viaje así que estoy cansado..."

Eren comenzó a sudar nerviosamente y se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto. Una vez pasada la impresión inicial, observó fijamente a Levi que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir. Cuando dormía tenía una apariencia tranquila y acogedora. Eren sonrió al verlo y decido dejarlo descansar, aunque le resultara algo vergonzoso. Se quedó ahí unos minutos, mirando su rostro durmiente, cuando inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. Levi se revolvió un poco, provocando que Eren se detuviera en el instante.

"¡L-lo siento!"

"No...Está bien..." –dijo Levi todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Eren tomó eso como su permiso para seguir acariciándole y retomó las caricias en su cabeza.

"Eh...heichou" –le llamó.

"¿Qué?" –dijo algo molesto.

"Hace unos momentos...lo que dijo... ¿Era en serio?" –preguntó algo apenada.

"¿De qué me serviría mentir?...si, era en serio" –murmuró cansinamente.

"¿La parte de la amenaza o...lo último?"

"Todo" –dijo sencillamente.

Eren se quedo callada sintiendo de nuevo como sus mejillas se enrojecían y ardían.

"Ah...gracias" –dijo con una sonrisa.

Levi entreabrió los ojos para ver esa sonrisa y alzó su mano para coger un mechón del cabello de Eren.

"No era precisamente un requisito para entrar el cortarse el cabello ¿Lo sabías?"

"Eh...si...es solo que quería un cambio"

"Déjatelo crecer" –dijo como una orden.

"¿Eh? –Eren le miró confundida- ¿E-es una orden?"

"así es" –respondió tajante.

"Esta bien" –rió Eren.

"Y también creo que deberías usar más de éstos" –dijo agarrando uno de los volados del vestido.

"¿EH? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" –exclamó avergonzada.

"Porque quiero verte con vestidos...es la primera vez que te ve con uno puesto" –le acusó.

"A-ah... ¿Es...?" –iba a preguntar.

"Es una orden" –le respondió antes.

"Eeh...e-está bien..." –Eren frunció el ceño algo molesta por ello.

"Y otra cosa más –Eren le miró algo molesta, esperando que le ordenara otro capricho suyo- vas a unirte a mi escuadrón" –le avisó.

"¿eh?... ¡¿EH?! ¿al escuadrón elite? –preguntó sorprendida- ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?"

"Demostraste tener habilidades ventajosas en la última misión –informó caninamente, y luego agregó cerrando lo ojos de nuevo- a demás así podré estar pendiente de ti"

"¿Ah?"

"Pareciera que tuvieras una inclinación con tener problemas" –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ah...lo siento mucho" –se disculpó apenada.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Eren siguió acariciando su cabeza con delicadeza y pensando en lo mucho que ese hombre se había metido en su vida en las últimas semanas. Pese a que había decidido nunca más dejar a un hombre entrar en s vida, él se había metido sin su permiso y de hecho no le molestaba. Es más se sentía agradecida de haber podido conocerlo. No solo parecía preocuparse constantemente por ella, sino que también con su sola presencia le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir placenteramente. Eso no lo había experimentado con nadie, ni con ese sujeto...

...y por fin comprendió que era aquello que sentía.

"Ah...heichou" –le llamó distraidamente.

"¿Ahora qué?" –dijo cansinamente.

"...lo amo..." –murmuró. Era eso, se había enamorado inexplicablemente de ese hombre, y con razón no podía compararlo con lo que había sentido antes por aquel tipo. No era un enamoramiento pasajero y superficial, era algo más profundo.

Levi abrió los ojos de par en par para ver a Eren, que tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto, como si ella misma estuviese sorprendida de lo que había dicho. Luego le miró a el y se miraron ambos con sorpresa.

"¡AH!" –cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta se puso roja como un tomate y por un momento quiso salir disparada de ahí y esconderse en algún hueco.

Esperó un rechazo o algo parecido, pero en lugar de eso observó como Levi se incorporaba a medias y se acercaba a ella para besarla fugazmente. Luego se volvió a recostar en su regazo como si nada.

"Te tardaste demasiado..." –le dijo como reproche.

Eren se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

"L-lo siento..."

Levi alzó su mano y con s dedo acarició el mentón de Eren haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

"Eren –le llamó con una voz seductora provocando que la muchacha temblara ligeramente- hoy vendrás a mi cuarto" –dijo sin rodeos.

Eren sintió que se mareaba y al ver esa mirada supo que sería imposible resistirse.

"...H-hai..."

De todas formas no era como si fuera algo que no quisiese.

**·**

**FIN**

**·**

* * *

**Notas finales~**

¿A alguien le gustó? xD

Fue una idea tan descabellada y espontánea que tenía mis dudas de hacerlo o no, pero al final me animé y me animaron también a hacerlo. xD

Me resultó divertido escribirlo, y me gustó hacer la escena romántica del final xD

De hecho estaba dejándolo en la parte en que vuelven al cuartel a caballo los dos juntos, pero luego mi hermana me dijo: _Haz que se enfrente al tipo ese que le engaño, y que Levi se ponga en modo 'No te acerques a ella'. _Y así me inspiró a hacer la última parte :B

En cuanto a la identidad del tipo, pues no e pareció necesario asignarle un personaje así que lo dejé en 'el sujeto' xD Pueden si quieren imaginarse a quien quieran xD

Bueno yo me retiro~ a ver que se me ocurre después, ando con bastante tiempo libre (Vacaciones! /(owo)/ )

A quien lo haya leído y le gustó aunque sea un poco~ gracias por darle algo de tiempo a esta locura mía :3

Hasta otra oportunidad

Ray~

PD: si alguien quería lemon o algo así, lo siento pero... ¡DOY LASTIMA HACIENDO LEMON!Créanme, meto la pata y no logro escribir algo 'decente' :B


End file.
